


You Can Scream All You Want

by Yumeinati



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Saihara Shuichi-centric [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: "It's a big honor really. For them to want you to come back for another season. They chose you. Doesn't that feel great?"
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Everyone, Saihara Shuichi & Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Saihara Shuichi-centric [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667176
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	You Can Scream All You Want

"It's a big honor really. For them to want you to come back for another season. They chose _you._ Doesn't that feel great?"

Shuichi couldn't help but stare at the blue-haired girl in front of him. Tsumugi had to have been lying. _He can't go back into that simulation. He can't go through another Killing Game again._ He shook his head, unable to speak. He was at a loss for words. They had just gotten everyone out of the simulation, and now they're saying he'll have to go back in soon? _This can't be happening._

"The fans just loved you so much, they needed to have you back on the show. You brought in so much profit. They were even contemplating making you this season's mastermind!" _No...no he can't. He can't go back into that horrid game. He can't become the mastermind._ He pushed the girl away. He wanted nothing to do with her. She made him feel worse than he already did. _Oh god, what was he going to tell his uncle? What was he going to tell the others?_

"But, I suggest you keep all I've told you a secret Shuichi. We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for everyone, right? But I must inform you that you won't be able to go home. You'll be taken away before you all get released so we can start preparing you for the next season. Mental, physical, and emotional tests must be done. We wouldn't want your mental state to be too bad once the game starts.

"But I'm serious. Keep what I've told you quiet. Team Danganronpa isn't to be messed with. If you mess up this season for us, then we will definitely make sure you don't wake up from the simulation." She smiled as she said that. An eerie smile that sent shivers down his spine. "Now, I better get going. I'll see you later Shuichi." She left the room, leaving the detective in a state of shock.

* * *

It was lunch when the doctors and nurses entered the dining hall where everyone was gathered, enjoying a meal prepared by the ultimate maid herself. Looks of anger and confusion were sent their way as they neared the table. Fourteen people at this table had no clue why they were there, and the one other knew exactly what was going to happen. Shuichi's breath hitched and his face paled when they entered, noticed by those around him. He stood up abruptly.

"No! I'm not going with you! I'm not going back into that simulation! You can't force me to do this!" Everyone at the table seemed shocked to hear those words come from his mouth. _What did he mean, "going back into that simulation"?_

"Shuichi...what's going on?" Kaede tugged on his sweater sleeve carefully. She was obviously confused and worried. The boy looked anywhere but his friend. He couldn't even look her in the eye knowing he's been lying to her and keeping this a secret for the last month.

"I...They want me to be in the next season of Danganronpa." Chaos ensued as most of his classmates started speaking almost all once. Everyone's words blended together and he couldn't tell who was who. It was Kaito's touch that brought him back from his own head.

"How long? How long have you kept this from us?" 

"A month..."

"Why sidekick? Why didn't you say anything? We could have done something."

Shuichi stayed silent, refusing to tell them about Tsumugi's threats.

"We aren't going to let them take you. _I_ won't let them take you." Maki stood next to Kaito, her arms crossed. 

"Thank you Maki...but I don't think I have a choice."

A doctor approached them, a clipboard in hand. "Saihara. It's time to go. You've said your goodbyes." 

A figure moved in front of Shuichi protectively. "No. He's not going anywhere with you." Maki's voice sounded so harsh and cold.

Kaede and Kaito stepped beside the assassin, both of them trying to help her. The former spoke with courage. "We won't be letting you touch him."

Soon enough, all fourteen of his classmates had moved to protect him from the doctors and nurses. The room was quiet as the group of teenagers stared at the adults as if daring them to try anything. The sound of slow clapping soon filled the room though as Tsumugi entered, flanked by what looked like Team Danganronpa security. She had a smirk on her face.

"Well, looks like the surprise is ruined Shuichi. I'm so proud that you kept it hidden for this long. And you all standing up for him. It's already too late. We've already been making preparations to turn him into our newest season's mastermind!" The room gasped at the last statement. They most definitely had to stop them from doing anything with him.

"You won't be going anywhere with him Shirogane." Even in such an intense situation, Rantaro still sounded calm and collected.

"Oh I won't, but they will." The security guards she had entered with now moved towards the group. They pushed through the crowd of teenagers, their goal set on the blue-haired boy. Shuichi was frozen with fear as they neared. Soon enough, both of them held onto him well trying to dodge the attacks of his classmates.

"You degenerates! Let Shuichi go!"

"Stop touching Shumai!"

"Leave Pooichi the hell alone!"

"Gonta suggests that you leave his friend alone!"

His friends all spoke, trying to pull the guards' arms off of him. He knew just as well as they did that it was no use. They couldn't stop Team Danganronpa.

"I'm sorry everyone..."

Those were the last words he spoke before being ushered out of the room, the doors locking behind them. His classmates rushed over to open it. They screamed and pounded on the door, trying to break through to save their friend. Some were crying also, hurt and pain evident on their faces.

"You can scream all you want. You won't be able to stop this. Aren't you all excited though? I wonder how good of a mastermind he'll be. I think they were contemplating making him almost as despair filled as Junko was." Tsumugi had a smile on her face as she spoke.

"You bitch. This is your fault, isn't it?" Kaito's words were venom soaked. He was angry and there was no denying he wanted to injure the girl in front of him in some way.

"Oh, not at all Kaito. This was chosen by the fans. Shuichi knew this. I had no say in the matter and neither did he." She walked towards the doors, placing her hand on the doorknob. "Who knows, maybe he'll survive this one again. Or maybe he'll be executed like I was. I heard they've already started planning an intense and gruesome one for him." She left the room without another word. 

**Author's Note:**

> He finally gets to say something, yay!


End file.
